Too Early, Too Late
by 17seconds
Summary: Written for the June teitho contest, No Time. Aragorn is on a hunting trip when an urgent message send him racing back to Minas Tirith. Will he get there in time or will he be too late? Oneshot.


Too Early, Too Late

Disclaimer: J. R. R. Tolkien owns The Lord of the Rings and all its characters. I'm writing this solely for enjoyment.

Author's Note: This story was written for the June Teitho contest writing prompt, No Time.

* * *

><p>Aragorn silently apologized to his faithful horse as he pressed his heels harder into the animal's side, urging it to speed up yet again. Later, he would apologize to see that the horse received a special treat for enduring this cruel pace. Now, however, he could offer his horse no rest. There was no time.<p>

It was Legolas' fault. He had been the one to recommend rig hunting trip, after seeing how heavily duty weighed upon Aragorn. He had insisted that Aragorn take a break from his duties, and enjoy some time out in the wild, far from Minas Tirith. With the two of them out in the wilds, it was just like the days back before he was king. Except for the small annoyance of the guards who had doggedly followed their every step.

Arwen had encouraged him to go, telling him that he deserved some time to enjoy himself. She insisted that both Gondor and herself would be fine without him for a few days. Yet only two days into their trip, the frantic messenger had rushed into their camp and quickly blurted out his urgent news. Now he was miles away from home, at the time when his wife needed him most. He needed to hurry or he would be too late.

Aragorn had long ago abandoned the exhausted messenger and even his guards, despite their protests, in his frantic race for Minas Tirith. Only Legolas' mount was able to keep up and the elf was racing beside Aragorn now. They were both pushing their horses to their limits, racing against time.

During their journey home, Aragorn said nothing to the elf. Not only because he was to hurried to so, but because he was furious. Perhaps it was unfair of him, but Aragorn could not help but be angry at the elf. Arwen needed him, and he was miles away on a hunting trip. A hunting trip that Legolas had convinced him to take. He could not remain angry with his friend for long. Legolas could not have known what would happen any more than Aragorn could have. His friend was likely just as angry at himself as Aragorn was. Later, Aragorn would assure Legolas that he did not blame him. Now, however, was too soon. His fear and anxiety would not allow him to forgive his friend just yet. For now, he just focused on the road before him. Impatiently waiting for it to being him closer to his queen.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like a lifetime to Aragorn, their exhausted mounts reached the city. He dismounted and threw his horse's reins to the first man he saw. Rushing past servants, guards, and nobles, he ran towards the royal chambers. He only stopped when he reached the queen's room. He paused and took a deep breath before pushing open the door.<p>

The moment he saw the queen, he knew that he was too late. He had only once before seen her look as she did now.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He pleaded. "I tried to be here, but I was to late."

Arwen looked up at him. Her entire body spoke of her exhaustion. Yet the pride and happiness of her fea was immeasurable and shined brightly through her fatigue.

Her eyes were understanding and loving. They held no anger for his unforgivable offence.

"You're not too late." She assured him. "You're just in time to meet your new daughter."

She held up the bundle of blankets that she had been clutching to her chest.

Aragorn smiled and reached out to hold his tiny, sleeping daughter.

"You're early." He informed her quietly.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I know this story kinda makes it sound like Aragorn is a bad father, but that wasn't my intention. The reason I thought of this story was because I had read that elves were pregnant a year and humans were pregnant nine months. That got me thinking that how long an elfhuman child was in the womb might be a source of some confusion.

Also, I have no clue how long it takes to give birth, so forgive me if this was unrealistic.

Please review.


End file.
